Heavenly Dragon of Fairy Tail
by Phoenix Of The Apocalypse
Summary: After being betrayed by someone who he thought loved him, Issei, being the genius that he is, somehow landed in Fiore, and conveniently for the plot of the story, he lands near the Fairy Tail guild. (A/N-I suck at summaries)


**Hello people, and...welcome to my new story. I know I may have worried some people with something I posted up on my other story, but I am feeling a lot better now. But anyway, the reason I have wrote this story is because 1) I have not seen may FanFictions of when Issei goes to the Fairy Tail world, and 2) I have had this idea in my head for a while. Now for pairings, I have decided on IsseiXLevy, if don't like the pairing that much tell me who do you think should be with Issei. This is set before the Tenrou Island Arc, and with Issei, I have made him very strong, he now ages like a normal human, he can use Divine Dividing which is in a gautlent form on his right hand (which he has the wings for Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear, the wings on the left side of this body are red and teal blue, while on the right side of his body his wings are white and blue), the Juggernaut Drive will not use up his life force instead it gathers the surrounding Ethernano, until there is none left, and Issei is a lot older in this (he still looks the same but he is older than Makarov. And I also welcome helpful criticism, just tell me and I will try to fix it up.**

Key:

 **[Boost]** \- Sacred Gear talking

* * *

Issei slowly opened his eyes and gazed around the room he was in. He tried to move but the tiniest movement made pain flair through his body _Where am I?_ he thought, _the last thing I can remember is…what is the last thing I remember._ Even though Issei's body was made from flesh of the Great Red and Ophis' power, he was not invisible. Bearing through the pain, he slowly sat up, turn around so his legs would dangle over the edge of the bed.

Issei now got a real look at the place he was resting in. it seemed like an infirmary, with all of the beds, but the room was missing human technology, and it did not have the grandness of a devil's infirmary. The room is tiny, stone walls with wooden floorboards, that almost seem handmade. It seemed that he had somehow travelled through time, or to another world.

All of this thinking gave Issei a headache on top of the pain, thinking had never been his strong point. He then slid of the edge of the bed, grabbing a chair to balance himself, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, his legs gave way underneath him and he fell, but he never hit the ground. A giant hand caught him and held him softly.

"Well, don't you think it is a bit too soon to try to start walking with your injuries", an old voice cracked at him. Issei cranked his head to look at the source of the voice, which he was surprised to see an incredibly small old man. "My name is Makarov, and you boy, you were supposed to be unconscious for another week. Care to explain how you woke up earlier than expected.", Makarov asked, placing Issei down in the chair.

He thought for a moment, Makarov was not a part of the supernatural or he would have already known about Issei being a Devil, so it would be best if he didn't mention anything about that until he trusted people more. So he just settled on something nice, simple and believable…probably.

"I have been through much worse than this.", he plainly said, looking the old man in the eye. "How did you find me?", He asked.

"A group of people from this guild called Team Shadow Gear found you almost dead, but they were just in time, any minute later and you would have died, but enough of that what is your name boy", Makarov asked him.

"" _Now that's unlikely, but I have other problems. What's with this place? A guild? As much as I would like to know what he means, I would love to know where on God's name am I?_ As soon as Issie thought that, he started preparing himself for a piercing pain though his head, but it never came. Maybe the system couldn't affect him know, maybe he is too far away from it. The magic power in the air has already sped up his healing process tenfold. It is far more concentrated here. The magic seems to be in everything, even the old man in front of him has a large amount of magic in him.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I'm fine old man, worry about your own health first.", Issei told him, only for Makarov to bust out laughing.

"You're an interesting boy Issei, never in my years of living, have I met a person like you", he exclaimed in between laughter.

"What do you mean 'boy'.", Issei said grabbing Makarov's attention, "Last time I checked, which was not that long ago, I'm older than you Gramps."

This made Makarov fall over in shock," Tell me how to look young again.", he cried while bowing over and kissing Issei's bear feet.

"Stop that old man", Issei jumped up shouted, kicking Makarov through the wall," I can't teach you how to look young again."

Makarov walked out of the hole in the wall and brushed the dust off him. "Well, it was worth a shot", he sighed, "But, on another note, would you like to join the Fairy Tail guild, Issei Hyoudou"

This almost made Issei fall over, he just kicked the old man through a wall without trying and know he wants Issei to join the guild. "Why me? Why would you ask me when you just met me?", he asked.

"Well Issei, there are many reasons why I asked you", Makarov started," I can tell you are not from around here so you would have no place to go. You are also very strong, not many people can kick me through a wall, and your injured on top of that. The list will go on and on, but the most important quality you have is that you will defend your friends and family with your life."

This shocked Issei, that the old man could read him like an open book. "I need time to think about it old man, could I have some private time to think about it?", Issei asked.

"Of course, when you have made up your mind just go out the door, turn right and walk down the hall, so just walk towards all of the noise. I will most likely be sitting on top of a barrel drinking near the bar", Makarov told him as he walked towards the door and closed it behind him, leaving Issei all alone.

Issei turned to look out the window and saw a beautiful ocean, no islands as far as the eye can see. "You heard that, right Ddraig? What should we do?", he asked out loud. He always liked it better when he and Ddraig talk out loud, rather that talking in his head.

 **[Well partner, considering our choices, I say you join]** , boomed a powerful voice.

"What about explaining you and me being a devil dragon hybrid. They might not take it well."

 **[The way Makarov talked about his guild, he seems very proud of it and all of the people in it, like a family. As for me do what you comfortable with, if you want to I can temporarily take away the powers of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing so they will just be gauntlets, but your devil wings and 2 pairs of dragon wings, you can just say it is transformation magic]**

"Wait a minute. So your saying I can use Divine Dividing now? Well that explains the extra pair of dragon wings, but I thought I couldn't use Divine Dividing without using up all of my remaining life force?"

 **[Normally yes, but the magic in the air is a lot stronger here than here we come from, so it has made it that you can use Divine Dividing like the Boosted Gear. The same goes for the Juggernaut Drive, you already have an abnormal amount of magic in your body that you haven't tapped into yet, even when you do it will only be a small portion of it]**

"So using Divine Dividing and the Juggernaut Drive will not take any of my life force away. I will only use the Juggernaut Drive if I have to thought"

 **[Two more thing partner]**

"What is it Ddraig?"

 **[Since you died, you will now age as normal human boy. Even if Divine Dividing or the Juggernaut Drive used up your life force, you would only be able to use it for a little bit until your magic is used up]**

"Okay, thanks for telling me that. Now, what was the second one?"

 **[You can't have a harem anymore]** ,

"What! Why not?"

 **[In this world you are more tuned in with your dragon side. You see, us dragons have mates, and we can only mate once, thus making us extremely loyal to our mates. If a dragon mated with a human and the human didn't love the dragon anymore, the dragon would slip into extreme depression and may even kill themselves because of it. That's why dragons guard their emotions, because they only get one chance, but if a dragon does make that right choice, with a dragon or a human, they will never leave each other. Also Issei, another thing, you have already chosen your mate]** ,

"Oh, okay. Wait. WHAT! How is that possible?"

 **[You, being the genius that you are, marked the person when you were unconscious]** ,

"Do you at least know what she looks like?"

 **[What made you think it was a 'she']** ,

"NOOO. My life is ruined."

 **[I'm kidding partner, you did mark a girl]** ,

"Why would you do that Ddraig?", he shouted at his left hand.

 **[Because of all of the stress that you put me through with that underworld kids show]** , Ddraig shouted back

"Fine", Issei sighed," Now were even. Could you at least tell me what she looks like?

 **[Sure thing, and all I have to say, is that I did not expect you to pick her]** ,

Before Issei could ask what he meant an image flashed through his mind. A rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a colourful bandana around her head. She is also wearing an orange and white dress. Issei just blushed when he saw her, he has seen many beautiful girls where he came from, but this girl, his future mate, is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

 **[Well, I see that you like your choice, it was defiantly not what I was expecting you to pick]** , Ddraig said. Issei couldn't reply. **[So partner, are we joining the guild, because if we are, we should not keep them waiting.]** , Issei nodded and walked to the door, opened it and walked right. Ever since he saw his future mate, his heart beat has gotten faster. He looked down to his chest to only find bandages, so he ripped them off, allowing the cold air to hit his muscular chest.

 **[So Issei, what are you going to say?]** ,

"I'm just going to ask if I can join the guild, and Ddraig, I think it would be better if you spoke in my mind, at least for now.", Issei said.

 **[Of course partner, I understand why]** , and with that, Ddraig went silent.

Issei reached the end of the open hall to see a lot of people…and most of them were fighting. _Well, at least that explains all of the noise_ , Issei thought as he looked for the bar. He found it, and just like Makarov said, he is sitting on top of a barrel dinking, so he walked over to the bar with no one noticing him and stopped right in front of Makarov.

"It's nice to see you on your feet so soon Issei", Makarov said," Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes I have, and I have decided to join your guild old man.", Issei told him

Makarov grinned at him, "Well then, I officially welcome you to the Fairy Tail guild.", he said as he turns his head to the with haired barmaid," Could you get the stamp Mira, we have ourselves a new member."

The barmaid, Mira, picked up the stamp and walked over to Issei," Where do you want it and what colour stamp do you want?", she asked him while blushing slightly as her eyes drifted to his chest. _Okay,_ Issei thought, _completely forgot about that_.

 **[How could you forget that partner, the Boosted Gear draws people towards itself, mainly of the opposite gender of the wielder, so most girls will fancy you]** , Ddraig told him. Issei hated that, girls around him might fall in love with him, but he can never return the same feelings, and now he could only love his chosen mate.

"Could I have it on my right shoulder blade in red please?", he asked while pointing to his chest to make sure she didn't get confused. This action caused the girl to blush even harder, as she walked over to him, and placed to stamp on his chest. The emblem is an odd shape, but he had to wear it with pride, after all, he is one of them now.

"Well done my boy.", Makarov said to him," You are now a part of this family.", then he turns to the rest of the guild, "Listen up brats", he shouted at them causing everyone to go quiet," This here is Issei Hyoudou, and he is the newest member of this guild, and we will all welcome him with open arms. Now with that out of the way, LET'S PARTY.", he shouts, causing the guild to go wild.

Then the moment quickly ends when the giant wooden doors at the entrance of the guild get kicked open by a pink haired teenaged boy. As he walked in he is followed by a dark haired shirtless boy, a blonde haired girl, a very long black haired boy, who all looked the same age as himself, roughly 18. They were followed by a young blue haired girl, who looked no older than 12, three cats, one blue, one black and one white and scarlet haired girl, who reminded him painfully of Rias. Which seeing, he had a sudden flash back.

* * *

 _Unlike most days with Issei, today was somewhat peaceful. Class was almost over and he was planning to take Rias out on a date. Then all of a sudden the loud speaker turned on letting the whole school listen to the conversation._

 _"Do you like him?", a male voice said, which belonged to none other than Vali, his sworn rival._

 _"Who Issei?", the voice was now a female. It was Rias. "No, not even remotely, why are you asking?"_

 _When Rias spoke those words his heart shattered, his whole class looked at him with pity, even the girls were feeling sad for him._

 _"So when he confessed to you, told him that he loved you, you said that you loved him, you lied to him"_

 _That caused Rias to laugh, "The only reason I kept him around is because of his Sacred Gear. I let that Fallen Angle kill him so I could mould him into the perfect devil servant, and if I told him that I love him he wouldn't leave my side. I even let Asia die to keep him around."_

 _Vali's voice turned cold, "You were just playing with his emotions were you? Well, now you have officially dug your own grave, no one, and I mean no one gets away with playing with a dragon's emotions, especially one that can kill God.", there was a pause, "Tell me, was anyone else aware of what you were doing?"_

 _"No, I kept it to myself, you are the first one to see through my act."_

 _"Well, hearing it for myself from you has certainly cleared up a lot of things. Thanks for that."_

 _"For what?", Rias asked._

 _"For saying that yourself. If I told the Red Dragon Emperor or your servants that they would not have believed me, but when it is from your own mouth, and announced to the whole school, they will have to believe me."_

* * *

"WE'RE HOME", the pink haired one yells, pulling Issei from that terrible memory, then he looks around to see everyone partying and the others noticed it too.

"Master, why are we celebrating?", asked the Rias lookalike.

"We have a new member", Makarov said, and pointed towards Issei to further prove his point," Team Natsu, this is Issei Hyoudou, he just joined the guild."

Most of the group thought it is a reasonable excuse, but the long blacked haired boy looked angry while the young blue haired girl looked like she was about to cry, and the pink haired boy is on a whole other level, he is furious.

"TELL ME WHERE IGNEEL IS. TELL ME", the pink haired teenager shouted, running at Issei with his fist ablaze.

"Natsu, don't", Makarov yelled at him, but it was too late, the pink haired teen, Natsu, punched Issei in the jaw causing an explosion knocking everyone backwards, fulling the guild hall with dust.

"Dammit I hit him too hard, now I have to wait for him to wake up", Natsu sighed, angry at himself for punching him at full strength.

"Who's Igneel? I have never heard of that name before in my life", a voice from inside the dust cloud said. Then the dust settled and standing there, in the exact same spot, is Issei, and what shocked everyone is that he wasn't even scathed. That only angered Natsu even more.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME", Natsu shouted once more," IGNELL IS THE KING OF THE FIRE DRAGONS, AND YOU SMELL JUST LIKE A DRAGON". When Natsu said that he smelled like a dragon Issei was surprised.

"Well look at you, using your nose like that", Issei praised Natsu," Where I come from, there are lots of dragons, but I have never met a dragon named Igneel sorry, but if something comes up, I will help you, got it". Issei felt bad, he could tell that this Igneel is very dear to him.

"Fight me", Natsu suddenly declared.

"Why?", Issei asked.

"Let me see if you a worthy of smelling like a dragon"

By now, everyone had recovered and Makarov responded by enlarging his fist and punching Natsu into a wall. "Natsu you brat, can you not see that Issei is already injured", Makarov shouted at Natsu, not realising that Issei is not hurt from the attack," Think before you act."

"I did", Natsu shouted back from under the rubble," I thought about punching him, and then I did"

Makarov looked like he was about to explode and punch Natsu again, but Issei calmed him down. "It's fine old man, I have had things happen to me much worse than this. And besides, I don't mind fighting him", and then he turned to Natsu, "Lead the way Natsu."

* * *

 **Well that is done, like I said in my other stories, I update randomly so it might take a while to update again. And I have not left my other stories, I am going to update them eventually. So if if you like the story tell me, if not, tell me how to make it better.**

 **See you later**

 **Phoenix** **of the Apocalypse**


End file.
